Final Destinies Revealed
by Silver Tiger Goddess
Summary: Serena is betrayed. Again?! What is wrong with these people? Don't they learn? Read to find out what happened.
1. Arrival In Cheyenne

Chapter 1  
  
Arrival In Cheyenne  
  
I've been in Cheyenne for 5 years now, Serena thought to herself. Daily, she tries to forget what happened to her to make her decide to leave Tokyo. She knows that she doesn't always succeed in pushing the memories to the back of her mind, but every so often, she succeeds. She finally found what she thought she wanted. She lived in Cheyenne with a roommate, they had their own apartment, and she had a job at a cafe. She was finally proving that she can be responsible, that she can keep a job, that she can take care of herself, and that she can act like an adult.  
Now, five years later, she's sitting in her apartment trying to keep the memories back once more, when her roommate walks in. She realizes that she can't do that because Jessica is a very nosy roommate. Every day, for about 3 years, Jessica asked why she left Tokyo. She always gets by with telling Jessica that it's a boring story. After some years, Jessica stops asking, figuring that she'll find out when she should.  
One day when Jessica walks into the apartment, she realizes that Serena is different, more mature, but also more reserved. She realized that Serena was trying to shut off her emotions, or at least, trying to block them. She's not sure what happened to her roommate to make her more reserved, but she knows enough not to ask. She doesn't want Serena to treat her like a child and tell her that it's another thing that she wouldn't understand. The only thing that she wouldn't understand is if Serena came right out and told her that she was a sailor scout. Jessica knew that it wasn't possible for Serena to be a sailor scout. Jessica looked at the clock then, and saw what time it was. Serena was going to be late for work. "Serena, you might want to get ready for work otherwise you'll be late." Jessica told her. "Make sure that you say hi to everyone for me, and please say hi to Montag for my mom."  
Just then, Serena looked at the clock, and as she did, her alarm went off. "Oh my gosh, I'm gonna be late!! Jessica, why didn't you tell me that I was going to be late?" Serena exclaimed. No, she thought, I will not be late, I've changed from that immature 18 year old that was told to leave. As she was thinking that, she thought of the events that had led her to leaving Tokyo without her family, and a month early. She was trying to push them to the back of her mind, but wasn't successful. So, she just gave up fighting the memories this once, and let them surface. Before she could fully get them in her mind, she vowed to herself that she would not cry about it this time, she had blocked her emotions for the time being, but wasn't sure how long it would last.  
"Serena, we need your help here now!!", Sailor Mercury yelled. "I'm on my way as soon as I can be", Serena said. What Serena didn't know was that it was all a set-up by the Nega-Crystal headquarters. Serena transformed into Sailor Moon in an alley, then ran to help her friends. Along the way, Brandon appeared. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" Serena yelled. Brandon just laughed and stopped her tiara with his hand. As Serena was powering up to attack again, Brandon pulls out a dagger and stabs her in the shoulder. She lost blood, but not power, so she begins powering up once more. Again, Brandon stabs her, but in her other shoulder. She takes out her heart sceptor, but Brandon just laughs and then disappears the same way he appeared. She didn't give him or her wounds a second thought as she continued running to help her friends. When she got there though, she noticed the whole place destroyed, and the scouts barely able to defeat the Nega-Crystal minions. When the minions saw Sailor Moon though, they ran back to the Nega-Crystal headquarters. "Serena, why thank you so much for finally showing up," Char, Sailor Mars, said sarcastically. "Where were you when we really needed you?" Sailor Mercury, Laura, asked. "I'm sorry I'm late guys, but I-"  
She was cut off in midsentence by Char. "We don't want to hear your excuses. The last time you were late, you couldn't find something, and you said that it would be the last time you were late, false alarm or not." "But, I'm trying to tell you why-" Once again, she was cut off, but this time, by Laura. "We're tired of hearing your excuses Serena. Why can't you ever be on time like a good leader?" Everyone was surprised by her saying that, because she's usually a meek, quiet, shy, and weak person. "I was going to be on time today. I swear it. I'm trying to explain why I was late, but you won't listen." Serena said. "Why don't you just leave? You're not a good leader if you can't be on time." Sailor Venus, Angel, said. Darien followed what she said by saying, "Yeah, why don't you just leave? You're not a good leader and you're not wanted here." "Alright, I'll leave." Serena said.  
With that, she turned and with her back straight, started walking away only to be stopped by Darien blocking her path after hearing everyone gasp at seeing her wounds. "Serena, are you okay?" Darien asked with concern in his voice, his earlier anger gone when he saw her wounds. Without much emotion, she replied, "Yes, I'm fine. Now, kindly move so that I can leave like you guys told me to since I'm such a bad leader." Everyone was surprised at the emotion, or lack of emotion, in her reply. Although, no one was more surprised than Darien himself. Serena had never spoken to him with that tone in her voice before. Darien stubbornly refused to move, so Serena had to fly just to get out of the fighting zone.  
That night, after she had wrapped her wounds, telling Luna that she was leaving like the group told her to. Luna tried to talk her out of it, but she couldn't, so she talked Serena into taking her with. Writing a note to her parents telling them that she was leaving, she left for the airport after taking her ticket. She went and got her ticket changed to an earlier date, which was that same day and they had to leave instantly. No one knew where she went, but they hoped that she would be okay.  
Sadly, she missed her friends and realized that she could never go back. Serena realized that her friends and Darien were right. She was a bad leader, but she had been stopped on the way to the fight by a Nega-Crystal general named Brandon, had gotten stabbed twice, and could have died. No one realized that she had tried to get to them on time because they wouldn't let her explain. Oh well, too late for them to find out exactly how hard I had tried to get there on time to help them.  
With her done thinking, she realized that she had been at work for half of her shift and had taken orders, gave them to the correct people, without even thinking about it. She also realized that the guy she had seen in the park was there, watching her every move. She hadn't served him because he didn't want anything, so she tried again. "Hi. Would you like anything to eat or drink, sir?" Serena asked. "Nothing to eat, but could you please bring me a cup of tea?" He replied politely. "Of course, sir. What kind of tea would you like? We have green and herbal. Sorry that it's such a limited choice right now, but a lot of people have been wanting tea." "It's no problem. I really only drink one kind of tea anyway. I'll take green tea, thank you." He replied. Again, and for the rest of her shift, she was thinking about what had made her leave Tokyo.  
What Serena didn't know though was that Mercury had taken her place with Darien, but only for about a week. Then, she was taken by Nega-Crystal and was then called Evil Mercury. At first, they had to brainwash her, but then after that wore off, she realized that she liked Nega-Crystal, although, only she knew that if Serena were to show up again, she would definitely be on the Scouts' side again. She would also do her best to stay on their side, unless she was captured once more.  
Serena was once again thinking about Tokyo, but it was different this time. She was getting visions of the past, from the Crystal Millenium, then getting visions of Silver Tokyo. I wonder what these visions mean. Then, she got an entirely different kind of vision. She was still in the vision, but someone else was included, and it was someone she didn't know, or so she thought. I can't stand getting these visions. I don't know what they mean. Someone, please help me understand these visions. "Serena, surely you haven't forgotten everything that happened on the Moon Kingdom during the Crystal Millenium." "What? Who is that?" "It is me, Sailor Pluto. You asked for help on understanding the visions that you're getting, and I'm going to help you." "Where are you? I can't see you. How are you talking to me? I think I'm going crazy. I'm talking to myself. How nice."  
"Oh, no Serena. You aren't going crazy. I'm talking to you telepathically. We don't need to speak out loud and be seen just to have a conversation. At least, I don't." Sailor Pluto replied to what she's saying. "Why am I getting these visions? I don't understand what they mean. Please, just tell me why I'm getting them." Serena begged. "You need to understand your past in order to understand your future." "Why must I understand my past though? I thought I knew everything that I could know about the Crystal Millenium." Serena said. "Perhaps I should try to say this differently. You need to meet 4 people from the past, then you shall understand the future. You shall understand a lot more of your past in the morning. You shall not meet all 4 guardians at once, for that would be too painful for you." Sailor Pluto paused for a breath.  
"You shall first meet the one that you were excellent friends with. You thought you loved him, but you were to marry a prince from Earth, whom you truly loved but didn't know at the time. You asked your mother to change the agreement between you and the Earth prince, so she did, but she did not let you marry the guardian. But there is only one thing wrong with who you are to meet. I shouldn't be letting you hear all of this, but you might not be so surprised by it. The guardian you are to leave with tomorrow, and whom you will meet tonight, once worked for Nega-Crystal. He still has a little nega energy in him, the goodness in his heart is beating the nega energy, but the nega energy is going to win eventually." Pluto revealed to her. "Then, why am I to go with him? When did he become a part of Nega-Crystal? Why is he going to help me if Nega-Crystal is my enemy?" Serena asked a mile a minute. "That I cannot reveal to you. I am truly sorry Serena. I have already revealed too much as it is. I must go now. I will be with you again when you ask for help to understand the visions you will have tonight. Good-bye for now Serena." Pluto said. With that, she disappeared from Serena's mind.  
I don't understand what she means. Who am I going to meet? Did I truly love him? Will he become part of Nega-Crystal again? I honestly don't know what's going to happen to me, and I'm so scared. Was I to marry Darien, only to realize that I love someone else? If that's true, then why do I feel closer to Darien? Why am I having visions that Darien is going to give me half of a crystal, then sacrifice himself? Why do I feel sad at the thought of Darien sacrificing himself if I love one of my guardians? I don't think I'm ready for these visions, but I must see them. Why does no one understand that I might want more than 5 years to myself? I want at least 5 more, but I can't have what I want.  
"Sailor Pluto, are you there? I need to ask one more thing that is very important to me. Please answer this last question I have tonight." Serena silently begged. "I am here once again Serena. What is it you need to know?" "What about the other guardians? Were they once part of Nega- Crystal? Are they part of Nega-Crystal right now? I need to know if I'm going to be safe when I see Darien. Did I just say Darien?" Serena once again talked a mile a minute. "Calm down Serena. None of the other guardians were part of Nega-Crystal, nor are they now. Yes, you did say Darien. You are beginning to figure out your future by yourself. You have begun to discover feelings everyone thought were lost. You must know things before you see your guardian. You must realize that Laura is part of Nega- Crystal now, but only she knows that once Sailor Moon returns, will she join the scouts and stay there for as long as she can. She does not want to be in Nega-Crystal, but she needs a reason to go back to the scouts, and you are that reason." She paused for a breath.  
"Laura also went out with Darien for a week, but he decided that it wouldn't work between them. After that, she was so hurt that she was resenting the Sailor Scouts, Darien, and any other law-abiding people. She only resented them for a week, then she was happy once again because she met someone she loves, only she doesn't realize it. After a week of that, she went to Nega-Crystal for the first, and we hope, the only time. I will give you two gifts that will be most helpful to you. I will give you the power to talk to people as I talk to them. Now, I must say no more. I must go once more. If you ever need help, you know what to do. Talk to you again sometime Serena." Pluto said, then was once again, gone. Before she left though, she had given Serena two of her new powers.  
Serena didn't even realize that she had gotten to her apartment, but she did notice that someone was waiting for her. At that time, all she got was a note from him, he got a nod from her, and he was gone again. She longed to call after him, but settled on following him to see where he would go. Little did she know that she was being followed by the guardian. Serena wanted to know about her past so bad that she didn't even think about it when she didn't receive any memories from seeing him, but only received negative energy from him. By the time she really thought about it, it was too late for her to do anything.  
She didn't know what to do, until she heard something behind her. "IMPERIAL MOON GUARDIAN POWER!" At that time, she figured out what to do, but she didn't get a chance to transform because the monster was destroyed by the time she got over the shock. Only then did she notice that she had finally met her guardian. "Excuse me, but do I know you?" She asked. "Well, of course you know me. I am one of your guardians. My name is Robert. I am here to protect you until I die, princess. I will do my very best to keep you safe." After that, he said under his breath, "Also, to get you to go over to the Nega-Crystal side."  
Robert and Serena talked for a few hours and then went their seperate ways. They talked about everything that they could. Serena wasn't to regain some memories until they were leaving to meet the other guardians. The only way possible for her to regain all memories is to meet all 4 guardians. She will be on her way home, and sleeping in an apartment, when she will regain her memories of Robert and what he did to her. The day after, in an abandoned building, she'll regain her memories of the other guardians. It will happen over night, she will remember the other guardians the next day. Robert thought it would be important for her to know all of this.  
Robert knew that he would have to wait until the perfect time to use the crystal. He knew that he was mostly good, but the evil part of him just wanted to make the scouts pay for what they did to his queen. They also had to pay for Queen Serenity beating the queen during the Crystal Millenium. He had been trying to get rid of the evil for about 2 years, but it always came back. He didn't understand it. He wanted the evil gone for good.  
I don't understand why I want to hurt the princess. I need help, but I don't know who to turn to. I'd ask Serena to help me, but I don't know what good it'll do. Unless she has the power to heal me, she can't help me. "But, I can help you Robert. I can heal you. I know how to, all you have to do is believe in me and ask me for help. All it'll take is you to say that you believe, and that you need help." Robert gasped as he heard Serena's voice in his mind. He thought he was going crazy. "You're not going crazy. I was given a power by Sailor Pluto to talk to you telepathically. I'm not sure how I got this power, but whenever Sailor Pluto can't do anything to help someone, I'm the only one that can hear someone asking or thinking about asking for help. You know what you must do. Good-bye for now Robert." Serena softly told him. "I need your help Princess Serenity. Please, help me. Heal me. I believe that you can heal me." Robert thought. "I will heal you now. You will be healed by morning. Now, go to sleep so that this may work." Serena replied to his plea.  
During the night, when Serena knew he would be asleep, she healed him. Robert was dreaming, or he thought that Sailor Moon was sending him visions of her healing him. "I wonder when she's going to heal me. When are you going to heal me, Sailor Moon?" He dreamt he was saying. "I shall heal you now. MOON HEALING ACTIVATION! Tell me how you feel tomorrow. Good-bye for now, good-night." And with that, she left his dreams.  
The next day brought a Nega-Crystal monster to Cheyenne. Serena was extremely mad that she had to be Eternal Sailor Moon again, but she transformed. This wasn't like old times though. She turned into Super Eternal Sailor Moon. She knew she could be Super Sailor Moon and Eternal Sailor Moon, but not Super Eternal Sailor Moon. She figured out that she would be Super Eternal Sailor Moon from now on, she just didn't realize that there was one more transformation for her to get, then one more transformation for her to use whenever she was in great trouble. After she fought the Nega-Crystal monster, she realized that she knew how to beat the monsters without a computer read-out from Laura's mini-data visor computer. She also realized that she knew about the monster even before she had to transform, she was better in school, she could cook better, she didn't eat as much, she was better at dealing with love, she was braver, tougher, and she was also stronger than anyone else on the Scout or Knight team. In fact, even the guardians powers were minimal to hers.  
"So, how do you feel Guardian?" Super Eternal Sailor Moon asked. "I did heal you last night, while you were sleeping." He looked surprised at the fact that she knew he wasn't sure if he had actually been healed or not. "I feel fine. I feel happier, like there's no Nega-energy in me." He knew that was sort of a lie, because there was still a little Nega-energy in him, but that couldn't be helped. She knew he was lying, but she had hoped to heal him fully. "Well, now I have an idea. I'm going to try to heal you from my princess form tonight, instead of my Sailor Moon form." "I don't think you should do that. You could kill yourself giving your energy to heal me. Please, if you insist upon doing this, be careful and make sure that you have someone help you to give energy to the crystal." He replied.  
Not wanting to disturb her further with his doubts, he decided to just think about what could go wrong if he was taken by the Nega-Crystal leaders. "Don't worry about if you get taken by the Nega-Crystal leaders. I shall help to heal you. I know that I cannot count on my acquaintances from Tokyo helping me out, so I shall do this by myself. Don't worry about if I'll have enough energy, because I shall draw my power from the Earth and the Moon." Serena told him. "Why won't your friends help you? Am I able to hear what you're thinking, just like you can hear what I'm thinking? All I'd like to do is help you get over the hurt I see in your eyes when you can't cover it. I just don't want you to get hurt, because I think I love you. I remember the past. Meaning that I know who you thought you loved and who you truly loved." "Oh, dear. Well, I can't have you knowing that. I'll have to make sure that you forget that. To answer your questions, I cannot tell you what happened. No, you cannot hear what I'm thinking unless I want you to. So, at least I'm safe from you finding out what happened, whenever I think about it."  
Later that night Robert tried to talk to Sailor Pluto, but it didn't work. "Sailor Pluto, I need to ask you a question. Will you please appear or whatever it is that you do to answer me? Robert asked. "Of course, I shall answer any questions you have to the best of my knowledge." Sailor Pluto replied. "I'd like to know what happened to make Serena have sadness in her eyes. She refuses to tell me what happened, so I shall ask you because I don't think that it shall affect you as much, or it might not affect you at all." Robert said. "I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you. Serena has sworn me to secrecy from telling anyone. I'd like to find out how you know who Serena thought she loved and whom she truly did love in her past life. Wait a second. I don't think you do know about that. She never told anyone her feelings until it was too late. When she told one of her guardians that she loved him, it was too late. He loved another and was engaged to the Princess of Mars. You've met the other guardians, correct? If you have, you shall know in time that the Guardian of Mars is going to be engaged to Princess Mars, but not until after her first marriage." She paused for a breath.  
"I don't think anyone but the princesses and their parents know about that. I can tell you more of your past though. It shall help you figure out whom Serena thought she loved. The first marriage to Princess Mars was between her and you. You loved Princess Mars with a passion, but after the marriage, you found out that Serena was the one you truly loved. By that time, Serena had realized that she loved someone else and that person truly loved her." "You're telling me that Serena thinks she loves me? Can you tell me whom she truly loves? I would like to know so that I may tell her right away. What did I do to make her realize that she truly loved another?" Robert asked. "You told her that you would never stop loving her while at the same time having an affair with Princess Mars. You then asked Princess Mars to marry you. Princess Mars knew nothing about you seeing Serena as well, and was therefore surprised when Serena confronted her about it. That was when Princess Mars told you that she never wanted to see you again and that was when you realized that you truly loved Serena. Now, I must go. I should have sent this to you in a dream, but then you would have known who Princess Mars was and that can't happen yet. I shall speak to you again when you need more help. Please, make sure that you don't kill the Princess like you're thinking of doing. I know that the darkness is going to take over again, but what Serena doesn't know is that her friends will help to get you back. Good-bye Robert." And with that, she left.  
Around midnight, Robert got tired and went to bed. As he was still concious, he was thinking and hopefully telling the Princess not to try healing him yet. "But Robert, why shouldn't I? I'd like to think that you'd want to be healed." Serena exclaimed. "No, lets wait until we get back to Tokyo. I just don't want your healings to be wasted. Therefore, we shall wait to do anything more until we arrive in Tokyo. I have a question Princess. Do you love me?" "Well, yes. I believe I love you. As a friend, of course I love you. And I believe I possibly love you even more than that. I'd like you to know that no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. As I was for my acquaintances in Tokyo."  
"Why, Princess, do I sense anger and some sadness? What has put the sadness into your eyes, voice, and thoughts? What put the anger in your voice and thoughts? Why will you not tell me what happened to make you like this? Please, just tell me. I'd like to help anyway that I can." "I'm sorry, I cannot tell you. As you've already heard, Pluto will not tell you. I don't need anyone else to know about my past except for those involved, Sailor Pluto, and the Nega-Crystal leaders. I must go now if we are to start on our journey to Tokyo. Good-bye Robert." And with that, she was gone, leaving him confused as Pluto had done. Perhaps he had gone too far, but no one in Nega-Crystal would tell him what was going on. They were all telling him that he would find out once the time was right.  
Meanwhile, in her own apartment, Serena was trying to figure out why she shouldn't heal Robert. She decided to talk to Sailor Pluto about Robert. "Sailor Pluto, are you there? I'd like to talk to you." Serena said. "I am here. What is it you'd like to know? I shall tell you anything I can." "I'd like to know why Robert doesn't want me to heal him from my princess form. Instead of weakening me, it should make me stronger. Will Nega-Crystal try to get him back? Why does he want me in Nega-Crystal?" She knew she was talking fast, but she couldn't help it. She had to know. "Why is it that whenever I think I love someone, they turn out to have been in Nega-Crystal for a time? I know I love Darien, but I also love Robert. I think that Robert will be my true love. Can you tell me if we are to be together?"  
Sailor Pluto thought about what she should tell Serena, then decided to tell her why Robert doesn't want to be healed and why he wants to take her to Nega-Crystal. "I can only tell you a few things. Robert doesn't want to be healed because he knows that he'll go back to Nega-Crystal. He wants you to go to Nega-Crystal because they will be unbeatable once you are on their side. Serena, do you know who is the leader of Nega-Crystal?" Sailor Pluto asked. "No, should I? Do you? If you do, please tell me what we will be up against. Please, can you tell me if my turning into Super Eternal Sailor Moon will be my last transformation?" Serena had so many things she wanted to know, but only asked about those 3.  
"I can tell you that the leader is someone you would have never suspected to be on that side. Whenever you need help, you will go to one of your many ultimate forms. You can merge with any of the Sailor Scouts and you shall have their power as well as yours." "Can I also merge with a guardian or with Darien and have their powers as well?" "You can merge with whomever you want to, including Luna, Artemis, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and myself. Does that give you enough information about what I can tell you?" "Yes, of course Sailor Pluto. I shall talk to you later. I have some thinking to take care of. Good-bye." "Good-bye Serena."  
She spent the rest of the night thinking of what to do. I'm not sure if I should go with Robert anymore. What should I do? The cry-baby Serena would have stayed with Darien and the scouts, no matter what they said. But, I've put up with it for 5 years. I had finally gotten tired of everyone telling me to grow up, be on time more often, and to study more. Mainly, Char and her family. Most of the time, she could handle it, but this last time she had gotten pushed far enough. They wouldn't even listen to what she had tried to say. She was scared to go back because she had gotten pregnant right before she left. She had a wonderful little girl. Perhaps I should go back with him, I could take Hotaru with me. That's it. I've made up my mind, I'll go back to Tokyo with Robert and my little girl. I just hope I'm not making a mistake in going back to them and hearing what they have to say to me. If anyone has a right to say anything to criticize how someone is acting, I have the right to tell them that they are the immature ones.  
The next morning, Serena told Jessica what was happening. Jessica was surprised when she heard that Serena was leaving with Robert. She didn't tell Serena that she would have liked to be with Robert for a while. So, when Robert came to pick Serena up, Jessica told him that she was out getting a few things, and wouldn't be home for a while. Which was partly true. She started asking him questions about how old he was, if he had a girlfriend, a wife, a fiancee, where he lived, if he was true to the person he was seeing. In return, she told him all about herself. Her past relationships, how old she was, and much more. "Why are you telling me all this, Jessica?" Robert asked once she had paused to let him understand all the information she had just told him.  
"Well, I'm telling you because I'd like to be with you for a while. Can't you just put off leaving for just a few days? I'd really like to see how far our relationship can go." Jessica replied. "Jessica! What do you think you are doing? There is no way that I want to stay here just so that you can see how far a relationship can go with a friend of mine. I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but you need to understand why you can't pursue a relationship with him." Serena told her calmly. "I know why I can't pursue a relationship with your 'friend'. It's because you want to yourself. I don't even want to hear your reasons, but I'm still going to go after him and you can't stop me. Why do you think every single boyfriend you've ever had has stopped coming over? That's right." She said as realization dawned on Serena's face. "It was all because of me. I liked every single person you brought home, and I wanted them all. But this one, this one I'll keep instead of letting him go. Get out of here now Serena. We have something to do. Leave."  
"I don't think so Jessica. Serena's not going anywhere without me." Robert was finally able to cut in. "Oh, no. Don't you dare try to stop me from having you. There's something about me that you don't know. I have the power to turn someone against another person. There's no way that you'll leave with her unless I'm done with you. How are you going to deal with that?" At that moment, the door opened up to show an extremely tired man. "Oh dear. What am I going to do about him Robert? I've got to help him." Serena said, almost in tears. "Well now, you can have Robert back, I want him." Jessica said evilly. "No! There's no way that you're going to get the man I love. I will do anything I have to, even kill you, just to stop you. I have a few tricks to show you Jessica." Serena said angrily. Meanwhile, Jessica had put Darien under her spell, and he was trying to stand up after the beating he had just taken. Serena saw this, took out her crystal, and turned into a princess. Jessica watched this all in amazement.  
"No Jessica, you will not have him. I will see to it personally that you are punished for everything you've ever done to hurt anyone. Do you even know who I am? Before I tell you, I've got someone to heal. Moon Healing Activation! Please let this work." As Serena had hoped, it was working. The crystal was healing Darien. "Serena, my princess, is that you? I've come to see if you'll help me. The girls are in trouble and we need Sailor Moon, with all of her power. I have something to give you, but we must get away from this girl before she tries anything on me again." Darien said tiredly. "Of course, my prince. I shall do anything you ask, if it will keep you away from her. I'm taking care of her now." Jessica was wondering why they were talking as if they have known each other for longer than they have been alive.  
"What are you going to do? I'm stronger than you, plus I don't think you'll want to ruin your dress. I also have something you don't. I have powers that are stronger than the sailor scouts put together. I'll show you my powers. Where are the sailor scouts? I have the powers of Nega-Crystal on my side, which is stronger than those stupid sailor scouts. Why don't you just give up now?" Jessica said. "Princess, I was going to wait to give this to you. Once you have this, you shall regain all of your memories. Including what your guardian did to you, to help you realize whom you truly love. Do you want to remember all of that? Of course, with what you have, you cannot defeat her. She is drawing power from one of the many dark crystals. After that power is gone, she'll move onto the next one, until there are no more left. Please, take this so that you can defeat her." "Of course I'll take the crystal. I just hope that I'll be able to handle the memories. Jessica, wait for just one moment to do anything."  
"Sailor Pluto, are you there? I need a favor from you. That is, if you can do this one thing for me." "Serena, what are you doing?" "Darien? How did you get included in this? The only way that you could hear my thoughts was if you and I were meant to be together. Let me just do this one thing Darien. I must ask Sailor Pluto if she is able to do this." Serena told him. "Of course my princess. I will be able to hear this though." "I am here Serena. What is it you'd like me to try to do for you?" Sailor Pluto calmly asked, as if it was an ordinary thing for Darien to be able to hear them talking. "I'd like you to try to block my memories from returning until after I battle with Jessica. I would be vulnerable to her, and so would Darien and Robert. I almost forgot about Robert. Aren't I nice?" Serena said to her. "Of course I can hold the memories back for you, but I'll only be able to do so until you are done with Jessica. If I were you Serena, I'd merge with Darien to beat her. Darien, do you know of this?" Sailor Pluto asked. "Yes, I know of it. I've had dreams of it happening on this very day. We need to get back to Jessica though. Good-bye for now Sailor Pluto." "Good-bye Darien, Serena. Good luck. I'll start blocking the memories right now."  
With that done, Darien gave Serena his half of the crystal. The two halves merged. As did Darien and Serena right after. Serena then became Tuxedo Moon. Her powers would be ten times stronger. She had to transform right then, right after they had merged, for this to work. "Moon and Earth Heart Crystal Power, Make Up!" Serena yelled. Jessica and Robert watched in amazement as Serena turned into Tuxedo Moon. She still had a sailor fuku, but the colors were red and silver. She also had a cape. The inside of the cape was red, while the outside was silver. She now had a mask as well. The mask was silver, with red roses print on it. Robert and Jessica both had to admit that she looked excellent.  
"Now Jessica, shall we get on with this battle? I must warn you though, my attacks are ten times stronger than what they are when I'm just Super Eternal Sailor Moon, and they are already twenty times stronger than when I was in Tokyo. The scouts were holding me back. Always shielding me, never letting me fight for myself. I may not forgive them for what they did to me, but I will not forgive you for trying to take away my love. Remember my daughter? Do you remember Hotaru? I never told you who the father was, but I will now. The father of my child is the one man I merged with. Prince Endymion. Princess Serenity's true love. Let's get this over with so that I may remember everything about the Crystal Millenium."  
"As you wish Serena. You see, you'll never win. My powers are from the queen herself. Dark Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Serena gasped, but defended herself just in time. "Moon and Earth Heart Crystal Elimination!" With just one hit, Jessica went down, but was not yet defeated. "I will defeat you and your queen Jessica. For now, I'll have to be satisfied with just you. Moon and Earth Imperium Crystal Elimination!" With that, Jessica was defeated. She lay bleeding, and burned. They all knew without a doubt that Jessica was dead. Suddenly, Serena collapsed and Darien appeared standing above her.  
"Sailor Pluto. What's wrong with her? Why is she on the ground, like she lost a lot of energy, yet I'm not on the ground as well. How much energy did she use? Did you stop blocking the memories now? Please answer me." Darien pleaded silently, letting tears run down his face. "Don't worry Darien. She'll be fine. It takes a lot of energy out of her, because she now has more power. Every time she merges with someone, her power will increase and she will be ten times stronger than she was before, when the two people seperate, the other persons power level stays the same, but don't worry, she hasn't stolen any power from you. She is getting her memories back right now as well. She'll be fine in about an hour or so. You must keep her away from Noe, he is not good anymore. Last night, he was taken by Nega-Crystal, and will do whatever he can to take Serena. Please, keep her safe. I must go now. I must make sure that no one can get through the gates. Good-bye Darien." "Good-bye Sailor Pluto."  
He looked up to see Robert grinning evilly. "So, Prince Darien, you've lost some of your power. You shall be easy to beat now. Then, I can take Serena's body to the queen." "See, that's where you're wrong Robert. There's no way I'll let you take Serena away from me. You took her in the Crystal Millenium, but not now. Please, let this work. Earth Crystal Power! Earth Crystal, enhance my strength by 20! Draw your power from the Earth itself!" Robert watched in amazement as he saw red and silver swirling around Darien. The outfit Darien was wearing was the same as when Serena had merged with him, except he had a tuxedo and the colors and shapes reversed. He also had a top hat, and his mask was red with silver crescent moons. His power was now 40 times what it was. The only person as strong as him, or stronger, was Serena, and her power would increase each time she merged with someone, but his would as well.  
"Let's get this over with Robert. Serena won't like the fact that you're dead, but she'll have to adjust." Darien said. "Darien, wait a second. Let me take care of him. There is no way that I'll let him hurt one of my best friends like he did in the Crystal Millenium. You may doubt it now, but I have enough power coursing through my body to defeat you and the queen. Even though I was unconcious, I still heard what you said. I handled the memories better than I probably would have 5 years ago. If I had gotten them back 5 years ago, I would have been screaming from everything that happened. It's your turn to die. You should have died in the past with your old queen. Although she was healed, Beryl brainwashed her again. You were brainwashed the first time, but acted as if nothing was wrong. You kept telling me you loved me, but you had an affair with the Mars Princess. Married her, I confronted her, she told you to get lost, and you realized that you loved me but could never have me. I had found out that I truly loved another. You shall die today. Unless you want me to heal you and have you under 24 hour surveillance. Good-bye Robert."  
"Wait Princess. If I promise to behave myself, will you let me live, but do not heal me. Your efforts will be wasted. They have me under such excellent control, and I love the power going through my body. I have more power being evil than I would being a good. That doesn't matter anymore. If I have to die, I'll die with honor for the queen." With him done saying that, he got into a fighting stance.  
"Wait a second Robert. I'd like that crystal back. Right now, so that I can give it to someone that will use it properly." Robert reluctantly gave the crystal back. "Thank you. Now, we may fight. Moon Silver Imperial Heart Crystal Activation and Elimination!" Within seconds, only a pile of dust remained where Robert used to be. "I never knew you had that kind of power Serena. Are you feeling ok now?"  
"Oh, dear. Darien, can you catch me? I feel dizzy and I'm going to faint." Immediately following her words, she fainted. "Sailor Pluto, what's wrong with me? Why am I so tired all of a sudden? I don't think it's because of the energy I used. Is it because of the memories and how I handled them?" "Serena, you should be more careful with how you handle your memories. It was only this once, but you had me scared. I'm sure Sailor Pluto was scared as well." Darien said to Serena. "Of course Sailor Moon, you didn't faint because of the energy you used, you have plenty of energy, now that you have completed the crystal. You fainted because the pressure of the memories was too much for you. Had you taken them all in, and actually let them run through your mind for more than a brief second each, you would have been out for as long as I told Darien and you wouldn't have fainted. You must be careful now Serena. Since you have become more powerful, the Nega-Crystal leader will want you even more. I must go now. Good-bye Sailor Moon. Good-bye Darien." With that, she left.  
Sailor Pluto realized that she had to think about a few things. She had to wonder about what she was going to do about her feelings for Darien. She hadn't thought that they were so strong, but they were. She knew that she truly loved him. She tried to tell him that she loved him in the future, but he said that it wasn't true. She was meant to be with Jadeite. She didn't love Jadeite, she would never love Jadeite. She asked the king to go with her to her kingdom just to see if he thought it would be a good place for her husband, whomever she married, to live. She ended up seducing him and having his child. She was carrying his child right now. She would love to tell him, but she couldn't. She could only hope that what she did would be forgotten.  
***  
In the future. "Sailor Pluto, come to the castle at once. The king and I would like to talk to you." "Very well my queen. I shall be there in one moment." With that said, she left for the castle. "Yes, my queen? There is something you'd like to discuss with me?" Sailor Pluto nervously said. Uh-oh, I think they somehow found out. "Yes, Sailor Pluto, and if you lie you shall be banished. What happened when Darien went to your kingdom?" Neo- Queen Serenity replied calmly. "Well, nothing really. I just asked him questions about what I should do to make the place more presentable to my husband, whenever I shall get one. Why?" "I know you are pregnant Setsuna. The past Setsuna came to us and told us, even though she knew that she would be punished for it. Who seduced whom? She did not tell us this part." Neo-Queen Serenity replied.  
"Well, it was Darien that seduced me, my queen. I'm sorry to tell you this, but he did seduce me." "Why don't we just ask the crystal to tell us?" Serenity replied. "Very well my queen." Setsuna said nervously. "Silver Crystal, show us who seduced whom for Setsuna to get pregnant. Ok. It is just as Darien said it was. It was your birthday, and I knew this. You gave him too much wine, but made sure that you stayed sober. You also gave him some pill to make him unaware of what was going on around him. Why Setsuna? Do you hate me that much, or do you love Darien that much?"  
"My queen, I'm terribly sorry for lying to you, but I love Darien, I mean, King Endymion so much that I can't bear to think of him being with you. I don't love Jadeite, I don't think I ever will. I am going to have my child, and I will present it to King Endymion demanding that he do the proper thing to help me raise my child. He will have to divorce you and marry me." Setsuna replied quietly, but firmly. "Setsuna, I'm sorry to do this, but, let me see your transformation stick." Setsuna did as she was told. "Silver Crystal, take all of Setsuna's powers and show me who would be willing to guard the Gates of Time. So, just Setsuna is willing to guard the gates. Too bad Setsuna. You sealed your fate when you seduced my husband. I banish you Setsuna to the Moon, to live forever with your guilt, and to live forever with Jadeite."  
"Please, my queen. You can't do that to me. Who knows what Jadeite will try. I can't go to the moon with him." Setsuna begged, but failing. Serenity replied coldly, "Too bad Setsuna, you brought this upon yourself. I will just have to make sure that I find someone to guard the gates. I know. Luna! Come in here please. Bring Artemis and Diana. I'd like to speak with you three." "Yes, Serena?" They all asked at once. "If I take you and Artemis to your human forms, and give Diana her own human form, would you be willing to guard the Gates of Time?"  
"What for Serena? Isn't that Sailor Pluto's job?" Luna asked. "Sailor Pluto is no more. She is pregnant with Darien's child, and you all know what happens to someone who does that." Serena said. They all glanced at Setsuna with pity because of her punishment. They also looked at her with triumph, because they were finally getting rid of her. They had grown tired of her always knowing what would happen, then hinting at it, and not even telling the scouts what was going on. Even after Serena, Neo-Queen Serenity, had told her to tell the scouts of the past what had happened, she still disobeyed. Then she seduced the king, lied about it, then had the courage to tell the queen that she would demand the king divorce his one true love and take care of her and her child. After this last mistake, they couldn't stand her. "Of course, my queen. We will just need transformation sticks. I can make one for Artemis and Diana as long as you can give me Setsuna's old one." Luna said. "Of course. Make them now before I turn you into humans." Immediately after Serena said that, Luna made two transformations sticks, one for Artemis, and one for Diana. "Silver Crystal, change Luna and Artemis back to their human forms and give Diana her own human form." Serenity commanded.  
After a bright flash of black, white, and grey, Luna, Artemis, and Diana stood in their human forms. Luna had long black hair, bright red/purple eyes, and was about 5'10". Artemis had white hair, the length of Darien's, blue eyes, and was about 6'. Diana had blonde hair, about the length of Luna's, green eyes, and was about 5'3". "We shall transform right away and leave to take care of the Gates of Time, my queen. Pluto Moon Power!" "Pluto Moon Guardian Power!" "Pluto Moon Crystal Power!" Three flashes of purple, red, and black followed. When they were done, Luna stood in a sailor fuku like Setsuna's, only different. She had black, red, and white, instead of green, red, and white. Artemis had white, green, and black, like the knight's outfits. Diana had an outfit like her mother's, except her's was grey, red, and white. Serena had to admit that they all looked nice. "We shall leave at once my queen. When shall I get the staff?" Luna asked. "You shall get it right now. Here you go. If you want it to be like Setsuna's was, then just say 'Pluto Moon Staff Extend'. I shall miss you all greatly. Artemis, you won't need anything. Anything that you shall need, will appear when needed most. Diana, you shall get a staff from your mother when she decides you are old enough to handle the power. If you ever need me, you have Setsuna's telepathic power too. Setsuna, you don't have any powers anymore. Luna, please guide Setsuna to her room to gather her things for her stay on the moon. Artemis, you and Diana go get Jadeite and have him pack his things too, then bring them both back here please." "Of course, my queen." The three said in unison.  
After about a half hour, they all returned. "Good, you did decide to follow their orders Setsuna. I'm glad you could come Jadeite. Jadeite, you will be going to the moon to live with Setsuna, just you two alone until she has her child. Before you ask, she seduced my husband and became pregnant. I told her that you would be staying with her. Anytime you need to talk to someone here on Earth, or at the Gates of Time, you shall be able to do so telepathically. Setsuna cannot do this anymore, so we will be talking to you. Any questions?" They all shook their heads. Though Setsuna complained about the whole thing. "Good. Now, Luna, Artemis, Diana, will you please escort Setsuna and Jadeite to the moon? I shall be here to talk to you whenever you need me." "Of course my queen, we'll escort them, then go to the Gates of Time. Good-bye my queen, until next time." "Good-bye, my friends and advisors. Good-bye General Jadeite. Good-bye Setsuna." With that, the five travelers, two for the moon, three for the Gates of Time, left. 


	2. Capture Of Mercury and 3 Guardians Revea...

Chapter 2  
  
Capture Of Mercury and 3 Guardians Revealed  
  
Meanwhile, in the past, the sailor scouts were trying to defeat the minions from Nega-Crystal again. No one knew that they wanted Sailor Mercury, and they weren't going to find out. All of a sudden, every single person heard someone screaming 'no' in their minds. All at once, they knew it was Setsuna. "Sailor Pluto, what's wrong with you? Why are you screaming no?" Everyone asked at once. "I'm sorry Sailor Scouts. Setsuna is no longer able to hear you. She has been stripped of all her powers, has been forced to give up her place as the Guardian of the Gates of Time. New guardians have been placed there, and Setsuna is on the moon for all eternity to live with Jedite. I will tell Sailor Moon alone, whenever I find her, and when, or if, she finds you, she will relay this information to you."  
"I must talk to the Sailor Pluto of the past as well. This is the Sailor Moon of the future, as you've already guessed. I shall talk to you again. By the way, let the Nega-Crystal leaders have Sailor Mercury. You will be powerless to stop it, and if it is stopped, you will change the whole future. Everything will happen sooner than planned, and everything will be rewritten. We cannot allow that to happen, unless you want us, here in the future, to disappear until history decides to let us appear again. No, the Nega-Crystal minions cannot hear me. I stopped allowing them to hear me after I told you of Setsuna. Good-bye for now Sailor Scouts. I shall help you whenever you need it." And with that, she left them to let the Nega-Crystal minions take Sailor Mercury.  
"Can we actually believe her? She says she's from the future, but she might not be." Sailor Mars said. "No, I believe that she's from the future. She had the same voice as Sailor Moon, except it was a little more grown- up. Besides, she knew who Sailor Pluto was. We must not let what she said distract us. I'd like to know why Nega-Crystal wants me. I don't really want to leave you guys. She also knows exactly how the future will turn out, so we must believe her. I must go with them, but they will have to catch me. I'll use my speed. I'm not sure how long I can keep it up, but I won't give up easily. I'll see you whenever we meet again Sailor Scouts. You're all very dear to me, and I don't want anything to happen to you. Good-bye for now, my friends." And with her done speaking her part, Sailor Mercury took off running with the Nega-Crystal minions following her.  
After about 2 hours, she finally grew too tired to keep up her speed anymore and collapsed on the ground. The minions saw this as an opening. They all rushed in, tied her up, and returned to Nega-Crystal with her. "She was not to be unconcious. Lady Beryl commanded us all to make sure she came back concious." General Jon said angrily. "We are sorry, my lord. We did not know she was unconscious. She used her speed for two hours and finally collapsed. We would have brought her back conscious otherwise. Here you go, my lord." And with them done speaking, Jon killed them all. As he was doing so, Sailor Mercury woke up. "I've got to remember to never use my speed for that amount of time again. Who are you? I can walk you know. Put me down!" Sailor Mercury said angrily.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You are tied up so that you can't run away. I'm General Jon of Nega-Crystal. I'm sure you're wondering why we wanted you and not the others, right?" Laura nodded her head. "We need you to think of ways for us to get the Sailor Scouts. I'll explain later. Now, you must go to sleep so that you'll have your strength back later on. You'll need training. Good night, Laura." A startled Laura fell asleep then, after puzzling over how he knew her true identity. "I'm terribly sorry for startling you, my love, but I knew you in my past life. I was once your lover, even though you were never taken by Nega-Crystal. Back then, I wasn't even part of Nega-Crystal. I was Mercury Knight. I'm still Mercury Knight, but I'm just the Evil Mercury Knight. I still love you dearly, even though I'm not supposed to feel anything but hate, I still feel love for you. I believe that I'm going to need Sailor Moon's help if I want to go back to your side, which I do. Very much so." Jon said, after Laura fell asleep, softly so that he wouldn't wake her.  
***  
Meanwhile, in the future, Neo-Queen Serenity was getting lectured for telling the past scouts that Setsuna had been banished, and letting the Nega-Crystal leaders hear. "Queen Serenity, I can't believe you were so stupid. How could you do that and let the Nega-Crystal leaders hear? You need to start thinking more often. I don't even know why King Endymion puts up with you." Char said angrily. "I know why I put up with her. Because she knew what she was doing. She knew that they were listening. She wanted them to hear. Setsuna may be her friend, but she betrayed her. None of the scouts know what happened, do they Serena?" Darien, King Endymion, asked. He was hoping that she would say that they don't know.  
"No Darien. They don't know. I'm considering telling the scouts of the past so that they don't question me further. I know that it isn't considered smart, but they might need to know. They cannot question the queen, nor can they question the king. I know they will. They have always questioned Setsuna. Whether or not she had asked us ahead of time what to tell them, she was always questioned. Char, you are dismissed. King Endymion and I need to talk now." With that, Char left. "Now, Darien. I'd like it if I could tell the scouts what happened. I'd even go to the past and show them with the crystal. I'd also like to show the scouts that are here. Please, think about it and let me know. I'm going to the throne room, so that you can stay here to think about if I will be able to tell them."  
***  
Back in the past, Laura was waking up as Evil Sailor Mercury. The first person she saw was Jon. She thought that Jon was quite attractive. Jon had wavy blonde hair, blue-green eyes, about 5'7, was fairly strong, long muscular legs, and a grin that made him look like a pirate. The first thing they did when she woke up was kiss. Long, deep, and hard. "Jon, why do I feel as if I've known you before now. Before today even? I know you'll be a very important person in my life. I don't ever want to lose you. If you ever die, I know that I'll surely die. If I die, I'd like you to remember me always." Laura said shyly. Then, she withdrew. Jon immediately knew why. It was because of what she had just said to him.  
"Laura, don't worry about you losing me or me losing you. I don't think that it'll happen for a few months yet. But neither of us will be dead. We will just be separated for a few months or years. We'll find our way back to each other eventually." Jon assured her. "Jon! What are you doing? You shouldn't be holding her like that. That's what I'm here for, remember?" Rei said walking into the room casually. "Oh, no Rei. We've been over for a long time. I don't ever want to feel you near my bed again. I don't love you. I don't think I ever did. I know who I love, and I have her right here."  
"Why does she get your love? What's so special about her? She's just a little mousy, quiet, shy person. What do you see in her? I"m much better for you. She has short blue hair, blue eyes, is only 5'6, and doesn't look all that strong. Why do you want her? I'm here, ready for you. I'm the same height as her, but I have long black-blue hair, and gold-green eyes. I'm beginning to think that you don't even belong in Nega-Crystal. I don't think you ever have, or ever will, with your feelings." Rei complained.  
"Jon, don't worry about me. If you want to, go with her. I'll stand aside for your happiness, but not hers. Never hers. You know Rei, you remind me of someone I knew a while ago. Perhaps it's only my imagination, but I do feel like I knew you before today. Jon, where will I be staying?" Laura asked quietly. "You'll be in my room, with me. For now, we must go before Lady Beryl. Come now. We must not be late. Follow Rei." Jon said commandingly.  
Much too surprised at his answer, she, for once, followed meekly. She didn't know why it hurt her so much to learn that the new girl would be staying in his room. She was thinking so hard about it, that she didn't realize that she had asked someone about it. "No, I'm afraid that he'll never know of your love for him. He loves only one person. That person loves him. You joined Nega-Crystal in hopes of getting him to notice that you were gone and that he would realize that he loves you, not her. Do you remember the Crystal Millenium?" "Oh dear. I'm going crazy, aren't I? I'm hearing voices in my head. Yes, I do remember the Crystal Millenium now that I think about it. I remember that I was to protect the Princess of Mercury, but, when she took the only man I felt that I would ever love, away from me, I joined Nega-Crystal. I don't know why, but I think the new girl was right. I think we knew each other, even before we had met today. The Princess of Mercury was named Laura, right?"  
"Yes, that's right. Do you remember anything else about the Mercury Princess?" "I'm beginning to remember what she looks like. She has short blue hair, blue eyes, and was about 5'6. Wait a second, you mean we have the Mercury Princess with us? Oh man, Lady Beryl will be so happy. She'll finally be able to kill one of the princess' that was so annoying to her in the Crystal Millenium." Rei said excitedly. "No! Beryl must not find out that the Mercury Princess is in Nega-Crystal. If she does, your dreams will be haunted until you die. Now, I know you won't believe me, but I have ways of going through what people have heard without having to talk to them. You do realize that I learned of your love for Jon by reading your mind, right? You didn't just think it. I must go now, but you will meet me soon enough. Good-bye."  
Rei realized that she had been thinking way too much about her love for Jon lately and not enough on her job. From now on, even though she knew that once in a while she'd make sure that she would try to get Jon to turn against Laura. That night, she was so tired from her training that she didn't even try to get Jon turned against Laura.  
Meanwhile, in Jon's room, Laura and Jon were getting ready for bed. Laura was really uncomfortable, because there was only one bed and she wasn't sure where she'd sleep. "Don't worry. We'll both fit in the bed. You have no need to worry about anything happening unless you want it to." Jon assured her. "What if I told you that I wanted things to happen, but I'm too shy to start it myself?" "I'd probably tell you not to worry and that I'd take care of everything. All you need to do is let me know that you want something to happen, tell me when, and I'll do my best to help you out. But for tonight, let's get to sleep and get used to the idea of having another person in bed with you. I know I need to get used to it. Good-night Laura." Jon said quietly.  
Meanwhile, the scouts were trying to figure out who had told them to let Sailor Mercury get captured. Why did we have to let her get captured? I just don't understand it. Maybe, we shouldn't have listened to that person. We don't know who she is, we don't know if she's on our side, and we don't know why she wanted us to let her get captured. "Don't worry Char. Everything will work out in the end. They need her to figure out how to get you. They don't have enough knowledge in their own little minds to figure it out for themselves. Laura will be fine, they won't hurt her. I know of someone in there that will protect her. He is just like you guys, I mean, where you'll protect Serena. He'd give his life to protect Laura. He won't have to, but he would if needed." Serenity explained. "Well, if they're trying to get us, then why make us let them have our smartest scout. I know for a fact that if Serena had been here, she wouldn't have let them take her. How did you know my name?" Char asked angrily.  
"Calm down Char. I know everyone's name. I know Kirsty is Sailor Jupiter, Angel is Sailor Venus, you Char, are Sailor Mars. I let them take her because she's going to give them plans that will work, but if I can help you, I'll be able to get you three remaining scouts out of danger each time. I must go now. I shall talk to you again later. No, you may not know my name. Good-bye Char." With that, Serenity left. She left Char wondering how she had known that she was going to ask who was talking to her, but by the time she was normal again, the mysterious person had left. I need to get some sleep. She went to bed latest of all and got up earliest of all every night that the scouts slept over. Tonight she went to bed at 2. She knew she'd be up again at 5.  
Back in Nega-Crystal, Rei was trying to find a way to get Jon to stop seeing Laura. Everything that she had tried so far hadn't worked. "I know. I'll get someone to kiss Laura, right when I know that Jon will walk into that area. It's a perfect plan. It has to work." She whispered. Later on that day, she talked to Greg, one of her acquaintances. Laura was in the room she shared with Jon, waiting for him to get back, when the door opened and Greg walked in.  
"Hello Greg. Is there something you need? I'm really just waiting for Jon to get back. I need to tell him something." Laura said, known as Lita to everyone in Nega-Crystal. "Of course, Lita. Jon is on his way here right now. But, there is something I must do." With that said, Greg quickly walked up to Laura and kissed her on the mouth, long, hard, and deeply. At first, he thought she really liked it. Everything is going according to plan, just as Rei hoped. Suddenly, she started pushing him. She was fairly strong for someone her size. She was punching him, hurting him, but still he held on.  
Just then, Jon walked in. He saw that Laura was trying to get Greg off of her, but Greg wouldn't let go. Jon pulled Greg off of her, then started threatening him. Everyone in Nega-Crystal knew that whenever Jon threatened someone, he meant it. He was threatening to tear Greg apart, if he ever went near her again. Then he said that he would bring him back to life just so he could tear him apart again. Greg walked calmly out of the room, because he knew that Rei would be out there waiting. As he thought, Rei was waiting. She hadn't heard a word that Jon had said to him, and he didn't say a word to her about the incident as he went by.  
Not really expecting what she saw, Rei walked in the room asking if he was okay. Then, she saw that both Jon and Laura were glaring at her. "What are you looking at me like that for? I didn't do anything wrong." Rei said defensively. "We both know what you tried to do to us. We aren't going to let you do that to us. We will now be on our guard even more than usual. I told you, I love the one in my arms, not you. I never have, I never will. I don't want to see you near me. In fact, just to insure that you never try anything again, I'll kill you."  
"Jon, no! You can't kill her. I can't let you kill her. She will be important to me in the future. In fact, right now, I"m going to make sure that she'll be useful to us both. Hold her with one of your powers, but don't electrocute, drown, or kill her." Laura said forcefully. "Very well. I shall always do as you say." Suddenly, Rei found that she couldn't move. The more she tried, the tighter the bonds got. Finally, she stopped struggling. "Good, now I can continue on with what I was going to do." Just as she was about to give Rei a special mark that meant she was to be the protector of Laura and Jon, she heard someone talking to her.  
"No Laura. You must not do that to her. She is not ready for that yet, and you do not have enough power in you to do that. Even though you are filled with dark energy, your power has gone down considerably. I know that you're wondering what every one of the other scouts is wondering. How do I know who you are, and who am I, right?" Serenity said. "Yes, that is exactly right. How did you know what I was going to ask? No one that I know of has the power to do that except for one person." Laura thought in reply. "And whom exactly is that? Rei couldn't even figure it out, but you're a lot smarter than she is, so this shouldn't surprise me."  
"The only person that can do that is Serena. This is Serenity, isn't it? Neo-Queen Serenity. Why did you let them just take me? I know that I'm evil, but why can't I be curious?" Laura complained. "I let them take you, because it had to happen. If it didn't happen, none of what's going to happen in the future would be here. It's almost time for you to go to sleep. I'll leave you so that you can have your fun tonight, and so that you can think about what I told you. By the way, did you know that Serena is on her way back? You must not tell anyone who I am. If you do, they'll try to contact me and that can't happen yet." With that, Serenity left.  
"Jon, let her go. I cannot do anything to her yet. I've been talking to someone and they told me that if I do this now, then everything will be messed up. Rei, you may go as soon as you are free. Whenever I can, I shall finish what I started today.Good-night Rei. I shall see you tomorrow morning." Rei was freed and she quickly left the room scared of what would happen were she to stay or were she to say anything to someone about it.  
"Well, now what do we do Laura? Do you want to keep training during the night, like you have been doing for the past month, or do you want to sleep tonight?" Jon asked. "Let's skip the training. I don't have the energy for it tonight. Let's just have a little fun here instead. We can try the idea that you had when I first got here. Would you like to try?"  
"Sure. I think I'd love to try." Jon replied. Laura thought it was just a little too eager for her. "Calm down. I'm sure you can act like your normal self, can't you?" Laura chastised him. "Of course Laura. I'll certainly try to do that, just to appease any fears you have about this." He replied sheepishly.  
Laura let Jon get ready for bed while she went to see what Lady Beryl needed. When Laura got back, Jon was in bed waiting for her. Laura got ready for bed, then once she got into bed, she immediately kissed Jon passionately. As they kissed, they were running their hands up and down each other's body. Jon got impatient with her nightgown being in the way, and he told her to sit up so that he could remove it.  
Then he started paying attention to her chest with his mouth. First one side, then the other, slowly moving downward. Laura gasped slightly as 2 of his fingers slipped inside her. He started moving his fingers in and out of her slowly, and then just a little faster, until she couldn't handle it and she wanted more. Laura gasped a little more as his mouth joined his fingers. Once she let him know she'd had enough, he moved up her body and kissed her as he slipped inside. She cried out softly in pain and tried to pull back, but Jon wouldn't let her, then Laura sighed as the pleasure washed over her.  
He started to move in her slowly, letting her savor all the pleasure she can. He started kissing her passionately again, while moving faster. Both were so consumed with each other, that they didn't care who heard or saw them. They were watching the pleasure and all other emotions going across the other's face. Finally, the passion overtook them. They started moving faster together. They reached their climax at the same time, kissed softly, and fell asleep satisfied and happy in each others arms.  
"Angel, I don't know what we're supposed to do. We can't fight our new enemy until Serena gets back, and we don't even know when that'll happen. We don't have Laura here to figure out what we need to do. We don't have Serena here to help us fight the battles. We need them back, and whenever we fight, Kirsty is gone too." Char told Angel.  
"I'd just like to know where it is that she goes. If she's scared to fight, then she needs to tell us. I don't know how much longer we'll be able to fight without her. The enemy is getting stronger every single time we fight." Angel replied. "Well, it looks like we better get ready for another fight. Here's the enemy now. Wonder what kind of minion the enemy sent us this time."  
They step outside just as the enemy sends an attack. They aren't sure what kind of attack it is, but they know that they don't want to find out. "Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, how nice of you to finally join us." This startles Angel and Char, because they hadn't even transformed when they went outside. "You may as well transform now. It's useless to try to hide your true identities when I know them." They both stared up in the air in amazement. Their attacker was Sailor Mercury.  
"All right then. If you want us to transform, we will." Char said. "Char! What are you doing? You realize that once they know who we are, they'll be able to come after us, right? I don't care what you say, I'm not transforming Char." Angel said heatedly. "We have to. Don't you get it? I think I figured out this first game. If we don't transform right now, then we're going to die without even having a chance. This is a chance that I'm going to have to take. I'll understand if you want to stay in your normal clothes, but I've got to transform and try to beat them."  
With her done saying that, she took out her transformation stick and yelled out her saying. "Mars Heart Crystal Power, Make-Up!" "Venus Heart Crystal Power, Make-Up!" They both yelled at once. In their place Super Sailor Mars and Super Sailor Venus stood. "Finally, we'll see some action around here. I know what powers you scouts have, so I've made two minions. One for each of you, but the only catch is that the minion you fight have powers that you are weak against. Minions! Come forth and defeat these pathetic Sailor Scouts! Good-bye now scouts."  
"Oh great, just what we need. Would you like to just double team them? Perhaps we could win that way." Sailor Venus suggested. "That won't work Angel. I know of only one way for this to work." Char and Angel looked around them, only to have their gaze land on Sailor Moon. She was back, but why? How had she gotten here without them knowing it? How long was she going to stay this time? "I shall answer your questions when the time is right. For now, I have a question of my own that needs an answer. Do you both trust me to do what I've got to do to beat them?"  
"I trust you Sailor Moon. I have one question though." "Don't ask right now Angel. I will answer why I'm here, how long I'll be here, how I got here without you knowing it, and how I knew that you were in trouble later. I know you both have those questions going through your mind right now, but I'll answer them later. Sailor Mars, do you trust me?" Both of the scouts are startled to find out that Serena can read minds. "Why should I trust you? You left us when we needed you most. You didn't even stay long enough to tell us how you had gotten hurt." "You never gave me the chance. Very well then. Sailor Venus, this fight will be between the minions and us two. Sailor Mars doesn't trust me enough to help us. I need you to concentrate all of your energy, while I do the same. An orange aura should appear around you, while a white, silver, and black aura appears around me." Serena didn't have to concentrate long at all, since she already had concentrated most of her energy. A little while after Serena had her aura around her, Angel had her aura.  
Sailor Mars watched in amazement as they both merged. "Venus and Moon Heart Crystal Power, Make-Up!" Serena yelled with her voice, as well as Angel's. She appeared in a sailor fuku of red, silver, orange, blue, and pink. "You shall be defeated. Sailor Mercury, why don't you send something stronger after I've defeated these two? Moon Love Chain Encircle! Moon and Venus Love-Me Chain! Moon and Venus Crystal Elimination!" With that, they defeated both of the minions. Suddenly, Sailor Mercury appeared above them. She didn't look all that happy either.  
"How did you get here? Where did Sailor Venus go? How did my minions get defeated?" "I defeated them Sailor Mercury. I'd like to know why you think that you can defeat me when I'm already stronger than you are. I've become stronger in the past 5 years. Tell your leader that I'd like to battle her when I'm able to. Right now, I can't."  
Sailor Mercury left to do as she was told. Sailor Moon went back to her normal form, and Sailor Venus appeared right beside her. Both of them appeared to be in excellent shape, but Sailor Moon was looking a little pale. "Sailor Moon, are you all right? You're looking a little pale." Sailor Venus said. "I'm fine, but I've got to go. I'll be back as soon as I can be. I'm not supposed to be here right now. Darien will be mad if he finds out I was here after he told me to let you fight your own battles. From now on, I shall do exactly as he says. Sailor Mars does not trust me, and I've already gotten stronger from merging with you. I'll see you around Sailor Scouts. Good-bye." With that, she suddenly disappeared.  
"So, how do you think she does that? Why did she look so pale, and sound nervous when she told us that she was fine? What's Darien doing with her? Was she lying about that? Why would he want her? He can have someone like Setsuna instead." Char wondered aloud. "Gee Char, do you actually care about her? I mean, you don't trust her because she left, and it was because of us that she left. Why do you even care? She might not need us for any of the battles after this. We just need to figure out how to get Sailor Mercury back. We'll do that later though, only because of the fact that we just battled and everyone is looking at us funny because we're walking through looking in the shop windows wearing our sailor fukus. We should leave and de-transform."  
They both went back to the temple and de-transformed. "Now can we go window shopping?" Angel asked impatiently. "No, we have to find out what to do about Sailor Mercury. We'll do that after we sleep, since it's almost midnight." "Very well. Let's sleep for now. Good night Char." Angel said. "Good night Angel." Char said sleepily.  
"Lita, how much energy did you get from the sailor scouts?" "None, my lady. Sailor Moon appeared before I could take any of their energy. I guess she merged with Sailor Venus and defeated the minions I had. She gave me a message as well. She'd like to battle our leader when she can, but she can't right now. I will get energy from her next time." "Very well. I am only keeping you because we need you to figure out ways to kill the sailor scouts. You are dismissed. You may leave now."  
Laura was only too glad to get out of there. She still didn't understand why the sailor scouts had to be defeated. She had asked Jon why they needed to be defeated, but he always said that it was because it was an order. She knew that the scouts were now her enemies, but they had once been her friends. She was very disturbed that night, and didn't know what to do about it. She decided that she would think about it later.  
"Laura, what's wrong? Did Rei say something to upset you? Tell me." Jon demanded. "No, she didn't do anything to me. There's nothing wrong. I swear. Can we please just drop this subject. I'd rather do something else." Laura said, then smiled seductively. "What do you have in mind? Would you like training or pleasure tonight?"  
"I'd really like pleasure. We can train tomorrow night. Shall we begin?" Laura begins to kiss him. Softly at first, then a little harder, then harder letting him feel her passion. She moves down his body, taking his clothing off before she goes too far. Slowly, she pulls his pants and boxers off. Surprising him and herself, she kisses him softly. Then, she takes him in her mouth fully. After she does this for a while, the pleasure begins to be much for him, he grabs her head, holds it in place, and starts moving forward and back faster and faster, moaning the whole time.  
Making sure that he uses his power of the wind, he puts a wall up around himself so that no one can hear him as he screams. When he had finally finished his release, he realized what Laura had done and apologized to her for what he had done. "Don't worry about it Jon. I wanted to do that. I didn't know what I was doing, I just let me instincts guide me. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so bold. Not many guys like it when the girl is bolder than they are. Do you have a problem with it?" Laura asked tentatively.  
"No, not a single problem with it. I was hoping that someone would do that. I can't always take the lead, but now I'm glad that I didn't have to. In all of my other relationships I've had to take the lead every single time." Suddenly Rei stormed in. "OH, SO NOW YOU TOOK THE LEAD IN EVERY RELATIONSHIP, HUH? YOU NEVER TOOK THE LEAD IN THE RELATIONSHIP THAT WE HAD. I'M NOT SURE WHAT I EVEN SAW IN YOU. MAYBE WHAT I SAW WERE YOUR LOOKS, OR MAYBE YOUR POWER. I HAD A FEELING THAT YOU COULD HAVE BECOME EVEN MORE POWERFUL THAN BERYL, AND I'D BE BY YOUR SIDE THE WHOLE TIME. SINCE YOU TAKE THE LEAD IN ALL RELATIONSHIPS, THEN WHAT WAS THAT LAST NIGHT WE WERE TOGETHER? I THINK THAT I'M THE ONE THAT TOOK THE LEAD. You always seem to find a way to lie. You can use your powers to get rid of Beryl or you can use your powers to get rid of the scouts first, then Beryl. Your choice, but either way, I'm telling Beryl your little secret unless you take me back." With that said, she walked out of the room to give him time you think about what she said. She thought that he would choose her because of what she held over his head.  
"So, what are you going to do?" Laura asked curiously. "Simple. I'll just have to kill her tonight." "No. That cannot happen. If that happens, everything we know right now will change. Do the only thing you can. No, Jon. You don't need to take her back. Laura, do you remember when I told you to stop trying to do something to Rei that would make her be on your protector? You must do that now. I can control her mind long enough for her to get here and for you to keep her still with your power." Suddenly Rei walked in. Her eyes looked like she was in a daze.  
"Ready Jon? I need you to use your powers to hold her once again. Put a wall up around her too. I don't think we need anyone hearing her scream with what I'm going to do to her." Laura said. "So, what exactly are you going to be doing to her?" Jon asked. "I'm just going to make her serve us. She'll act like she's serving Beryl, but she'll be ours. When I'm done with her, then I'm sure we can kill her." Suddenly, a blue light appeared around Laura and Rei. A black mercury sign showed briefly on Laura and Rei's foreheads. Jon thought, What have I done to my beautiful princess? She used to be such a light-hearted, easygoing, carefree girl with no evil in her body. This never should have happened.  
"What would you like me to do, mistress? I shall do anything you ask of me." Rei said. "I think you shall tell Beryl that we would like to see her. Not right now though, first let Jon and I talk. Jon, lets go to this side of the room so we can speak."  
"What do you think you're doing? You want to see Beryl? What are you going to do when you see her?" "Destroy her." Laura said simply. "How do you plan on doing that? No one is that strong. Not you, nor me." Jon said incredulously. "See, that's where you're wrong. I have the power to defeat her. No one ever believed me when I said that I would take care of it." Laura exclaimed. "Well, that's because everyone knows that you don't have the power. We all have ways to gauge how much power someone has. I'm sorry to say that you don't have enough power to defeat her. I've been gauging your power since you started out here and even though it has increased incredibly, it isn't enough yet. Everyone that has tried to defeat the queen has failed. The best advice that I can give you is that you need to wait for your friends help. Tell Rei that you just need her to act like she always does, but that she is still under your power." Jon explained patiently. "Very well. Just ruin my fun, why don't you? Rei, come over here please. I have decided what you will do. You will look, act, and talk like nothing is wrong with you, but you will still be under my power. You will do my bidding, without complaint, when asked and you will do Jon's bidding, without complaint, when asked. Is that understood?" "Yes, mistress. I am to do your's and Jon's bidding, without complaint when asked. I am to act, look, and talk like nothing is wrong with me, but I am still under your power." Rei replied quietly, then walked out of the room.  
Suddenly, one of the guards ran into the room to inform them that the remaining Sailor Scouts were trying to get into the Nega-Crystal headquarters to get their friend back. No one but Laura and Jon knew who they were talking about. "I must find out what they want with me. I'll only go back to their side if you are with me and if Sailor Moon has returned and I see her for myself. Let me do a scan. I'll be able to see if she is with them. Nope. Although one of them is dressed like Sailor Moon, none of them are Sailor Moon. They want to fool me. I cannot let them succeed." "I shall help you get rid of them, but not kill them, correct, my love?" Jon said. Rei heard this and felt envious of the love that was between them. She decided that night that if Jon were to be her's again, she would have to kill her mistress, no matter what. She immediately began to form a plan in her mind when she remembered only a second too late that they could read her mind and there was no way to stop them. Suddenly, Rei found herself tied up, but not with ropes. The air around her had been solidified and the more she struggled, the tighter everything became.  
Venus and Mars found this funny and started to gigle, then laugh outright at her. There was a female trying to get free of something and she couldn't, but there was nothing there that they could see. Venus and Mars were waiting for Sailor Moon to show up, but she didn't. Somehow, Venus knew that Darien found out about her going to help them and was making sure that she didn't try this time.  
Meanwhile, Darien and Serena had just found her three remaining guardians. They introduced themselves as Shawn, Austin, and Gilbert. Shawn was about Darien's height, with brown hair and lovely brown eyes. Austin and Gilbert were the same height as Shawn. Austin had green eyes and black hair. Gilbert had dark blue eyes and black hair. While Serena thought he was the cutest one of them all, she admitted that Austin was cute, and that Shawn had beautiful brown eyes. No matter what she thought about them, she knew that Darien was the best looking of them all. With his height being 6'3", his jet black hair, and his deep, dark, midnight blue eyes, he was handsome.  
Suddenly everyone found themselves in the middle of a battle between the evil Sailor Mercury and Sailors Mars and Venus. "Serena, merge with one of them to help them win." Darien urged her. "No. I know what I must do. I need to go somewhere that they cannot hear me so that I may transform." Serena and Darien walked to an alley as she was saying that. "MOON ETERNAL POWER, MAKE-UP!" Serena whispered. Darien watched, entranced, as Serena transformed in blue, white, and yellow. Super Eternal Silver Sailor Moon stood before him is her sailor fuku of a white skirt with lines of blue, pink, and yellow near the bottom. Her bow in back was longer, while the bow in front held her silver crystal in her silver heart locket. She had longer wings on her back. Instead of her tiara, she had the moon symbol, shining brightly. Her earrings were of crescent moons. On her choker, her stone was proudly shining.  
"STOP RIGHT THERE SAILOR MERCURY! I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM MY FRIENDS NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY YOU WILL OR WILL NOT DO!" Sailor Moon shouted, then spoke softly so that Mercury may hear reason. "Sailor Mercury, please. Do not do this. Your place is with your friends, not with Nega-Crystal. Listen to reason. No one here will hurt you. Mars, Venus do not try anything otherwise she'll kill you, isn't that right Sailor Mercury?" "That is correct Sailor Moon, but how did you know that I would kill them if they tried anything?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
"It was just a guess. I knew that I was right the moment the shock was on your face. If you honestly want to go up against me, go ahead and try. I know that now, you're stronger than when you were with us. Do you want to try to go up against me?" Sailor Moon taunted. "You know, I'm sick of you trying to imply the fact that I can't beat you. I want to battle you, only to show you that I can defeat you." Sailor Mercury answered angrily.  
Everyone watched in amazement as Sailor Mercury powered up to half of her power. Everyone but Darien knew that Sailor Moon would fall. Darien knew that his beloved would succeed in killing Sailor Mercury if she had to. "I really don't want to have to destroy you Sailor Mercury, but if need be I will." Sailor Moon threatened. "Ha! Like you could ever defeat me. I'm probably 20 times stronger than you. Let's go. If you can get me on the ground and hold me there, then I'll believe that you can actually beat me." Sailor Mercury said.  
Suddenly, Sailor Moon was engulfed in silver and black light. "No, this wasn't supposed to happen." Luna said. When the lights were gone, the moon symbol that was on her forehead was a silvery color, outlined in black, instead of gold. Her choker was silvery black. Her skirt was black and silver. Her front bow was silver, while her back bow was black. Sailor Mercury quickly checked how powerful she was. "Ha! You're not anymore powerful than you were before your outfit changed."  
The scouts watched in amazement as Sailor Moon just stood there as Sailor Mercury charged at her. "Sailor Moon! Look out! You'll never dodge that in time now! You're dead." All of these were yelled by Venus and Mars. Darien had to put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing at Sailor Mercury's blindness. "Anything you find funny in particular Darien?" Sailor Moon asked mentally. "No, not at all." Venus and Mars looked at him like he was crazy for talking to himself, but, they still kept one eye on Sailor Moon as Mercury charged again and again. Suddenly, Mercury fell down, and faster than anyone, including Darien, could see, Sailor Moon was on her holding her down. "So, now do you believe that I can beat you?" Sailor Moon taunted.  
"Never will I believe that you can beat me. I know that I can get up anytime I want to." Sailor Mercury said. Sailor Moon replied calmly. "Oh, really? You want to try to get up then? I'll even make it easier for you. I'll get off of your back and you can try." Venus and Mars watched as Sailor Moon made the mistake of getting off of Sailor Mercury's back. Sailor Moon floated back by Darien and smirked at him, though she still knew the scouts were watching Sailor Mercury struggle to get up. They watched as Sailor Moon then turned around and Sailor Mercury was up in the air and floating towards Sailor Moon. "Now, do you realize how stupid you are to challenge me? I've gotten at least 40-80 times stronger than when I was here. I thank you for letting me be free. You guys were always shielding me, never letting me fight my own battles, always pushing me out of the way of danger because I was the blasted princess. Never again will you do that." Sailor Moon threatened.  
Everyone, Darien included, looked at Sailor Moon with surprise. They had never known she felt that way. They knew it was their job to protect the princess, so that's what they were doing. "No one ever thought to ask me how I felt. No one cared, not even you Darien, to see how I was doing with you guys shielding me. Why didn't you ask me? I stood by, pretending to be a klutzy crybaby when what I wanted to do was act like myself. I knew that I was smarter than Ami, I knew what you were all thinking about me, I could cook better than Lita, I knew more about love than Mina. I could have been on time. The only thing I could not do was stop eating as much as I had. The only reason I ate that much, though, was because of the Silver Crystal. You never even thought to ask me how I felt when you guys said that I ate too much for someone my age. Darien, I need to talk to you alone. I will not detransform because I don't trust anyone here. After how I was treated when I was told to leave, why should I? I won't take an 'I'm sorry' either. You must try to find out what I'm like now so that you can make me happy again." Sailor Moon said, without much emotion for the second time since they've known her.  
Darien and Sailor Moon walked away, leaving the scouts to stare after them in surprise. Darien because he didn't ask Serena about how she felt, because of how strong she'd gotten, how she could have been better at everything they did, and how she learned to hide her emotions from them. "What would you like to say, Serena?" Darien said, quietly. "You never knew, did you?" Serena asked, for the first time with any emotion in her voice, besides anger. "Knew what?" "That one night we were together. I got pregnant with your child. I traveled for about 7 months, but then had to stay put so that I wouldn't harm the baby. For 5 years, I've raised our child alone. Not once did you come to see me. Not once, did you try to find me, until the Sailor Scouts needed my help. I'm sick and tired of everyone trying to help me, tired of people using me. You want to see your daughter, Darien?" Serena asked sweetly. Too sweet for Darien. "Will you actually allow me to? You leaving that night was not all our fault Serena. You should have been there on time. I don't care what you say. Nothing you say will change what happened. The scouts and I almost died without your help. You were just a klutzy, late, lazy crybaby." Darien said angrily, then instantly regretted it.  
"So, me getting attacked was my fault?! I don't think so. I was going to let you see our daughter Darien. You want the truth of what happened that day? You won't believe anything I say, but would you believe the crystal? I don't care what you think of me anymore. I still love you, though I'm crazy to. Want to know something crazy, at least to me? You still love me too, and you're trying so hard not to. You will not DARE to come near me until you apologize for what you said today, got it?" Serena said angrily. "Never will your daughter see you treat me like you did just now. She thinks that you're this great person that would never hurt me. She doesn't know the truth. So many times when I lived here 5 years ago, you hurt me. You hurt me every time you looked away from me when I was trying to tell you something that was interesting to me. You hurt me just now with what you said. You saw the wounds for yourself. I could not have made those wounds myself. I'm not even going to say anymore on that subject. But I swear to you, if you ever come near my house without first finding me and apologizing to me for how you treated me, you'll pay dearly. By the way, the remaining scouts are going to ask you what I wanted to tell you. You had better tell them the truth. See you around." With that, Serena calmly de-transformed and walked away. As she was walking away, she warned Darien, who was thinking of attacking her, for what she had just said, from behind, "I wouldn't try anything with my back turned if I were you. I don't need to shout out my transformation just to become Sailor Moon. I could kill you with one hit." And she calmly walked to her house.  
"Jason, please do me a favor. If someone named Darien shows up and says that he's here to see his daughter, please have him wait outside, lock the door, and call me. I'll tell you then if he's able to see Hotaru. If he persists, then tell him to come wait in the living room and take Hotaru to her room. Then tell him that you were looking for her, but then you remembered that she had gone to a friends house the night before. Ask any male or female that comes to the door what they want and if they say to see Hotaru, then tell them she's not home. If I need to, I'll pay you more." Serena then got two drinks ready, one for herself and one for Jason. She didn't expect Jason to be part of Nega-Crystal, but he was. At that moment, he was telling the leader that he couldn't return right now because the person he was working for was having a drink with him. The one thing he didn't count on was having to keep his guard up around Serena because he didn't know that she could read minds. No one knew. He couldn't ever read her mind to find out if she was Sailor Moon or not because, even when she was asleep, she kept her guard up. Right at this moment, she was trying to think of a way to get rid of Jason, without getting his curiousity, or his suspicions, up.  
"Jason, would you mind terribly if I sent you to my friend's place in California? He needs help, and I'm the only one he'll turn to. I can't go to him myself because of the business I have here." Jason replied, "Sure, I'll go. I just need a few days to get loose ends tied up here, and then I'll go. Would you mind terribly if I started getting ready now? I need to run to a few places real quick." "Sure, no problem. I need to tell my friend that you'll be showing up soon anyway, so go ahead and get your loose ends tied up while I call him." With that, Serena went to her room, and called Justin. Meanwhile, Jason had teleported to Nega-Crystal headquarters and was getting instructions on what to do. "Justin, you need to keep your guard up around him. I know that you don't normally need to, but with him, you do. He's part of Nega-Crystal. Keep your mind shut, so that he can't read it. I need to take care of a few things over here, so I'm sorry that I can't be out there by you. You don't know half of the things that I've gone through since I've gotten back. Ok, so you do understand? Perfect. Give me a call and let me know how he's doing, k? If he works out with you, then I'll tell him to stay with you, but you'll have to pay him yourself. I've got to go now. I'll talk to you later. Bye." Serena and Justin hung up the phone.  
***  
Meanwhile, in the future, Serena was telling Darien of her plan to go to the moon, and then of what she wanted to do. "Darien, I'm not going to force you to go with me. This would be easier if you would. I'm just going to tell her that if she can get you to marry her, then you're free to go. I love you, I'll always love you, no matter what your decision is. If she does get you to marry her, then I'll have to take away your powers and you won't be royalty. Setsuna isn't royalty anymore. No matter what, she'll never be royalty again. Please think about this." Serena explained. Darien turned away thoughtfully. After a few minutes of thinking, he decided. "Alright Serena, I'll go with you and I'll play my part in your plan. But, what would happen if something were to go wrong? What can I do to you if you fall in love with Jadeite, besides leave you or stay with you and love you while you go sneak off to be with him thinking that I don't know?" Darien said. "I won't fall in love with him. I love you. You should know that by now." Serena replied, slightly hurt, but used to him doing this. He had been testing her ever since that first day she met Evil Sailor Mercury. She felt her old feelings and the wall that she had constructed begin to come up, so she wouldn't be hurt. "If you believe that I can fall in love with someone so easily, what's to say that you can't? I know that you've been tempted a few times and you might have acted upon those temptations, but I never have." Serena then said angrily and defensively.  
I've made her mad. Now what am I supposed to do? Darien asked himself. "Endymion, you could start by figuring out what to do to make me happy again. I mean, Hotaru is probably already wondering why I almost never look at you with warmth in my eyes after an episode like this. You have no idea how much I'm trying to get back to the Serena I was before I left. I must tell you something though. Even though I shouldn't be able to tell these things, I can. I can only tell these things because when I stripped Setsuna of her power, most of it went into me, but what power didn't go into me, went into Luna, Artemis, and Diana. I know how this little meeting, or 'plan' as you'll call it, will go. I know that in about 5 minutes we'll be getting a visit from Luna, Artemis, and Diana. I also know that I won't live much longer. After this next enemy is defeated, someone, namely Kirsty, will poison me. She'll do so because she wants to be your queen, but little does she know that once I die, you'll no longer live and Hotaru will become queen. I do know that Rini is to be queen, but it does say that the first born will be the next ruler. I don't think Rini minds, but I can never tell with her. I do know that I wasn't meant to have Hotaru until I became queen. Even then, Rini was meant to be born first. Why I had Hotaru, I don't know. But it was probably because my mother didn't want Rini to go through what I had gone through. Not one of us should have had to fight. If only my father hadn't made Beryl mad by saying that he didn't love her, by bragging about my mother, she might not have attacked us and we would still be in the Crystal Millenium. We wouldn't have to fight, we would always have peaceful times. Ready to talk to the guardians? Here they come." Serena said.  
"My Queen, King. Ah, I see you've made Serenity mad Endymion. Yes, I've come to know her moods well. I can tell you if Rini does or does not mind her sister being queen, majesty. She doesn't, but if Hotaru flaunts it, then she will be killed by Rini and Rini will become queen. I'm sorry my queen, but as you know, you will be poisoned. What you don't know is that when you are, the empire will be vulnerable. You need to start teaching Hotaru how to use the crystal. Also, teach Rini, just in case she needs it. I can tell you the exact date that Hotaru will fall, but I don't want to worry you. It won't be for some time yet." Luna said. Neo-Queen Serenity replied, "Yes Luna, I do know that I am to be poisoned. I know who will poison me, I know how, and I know why. What I want to know is what she hopes to accomplish by doing this. I don't think she knows what you, Artemis, and I know. Endymion doesn't even know this. I'm not exactly sure how to phrase this, so I'll just do my best. In 5 years, I will be visited by my mother and father. They will be giving me instructions on how to beat this new enemy. My mother will be telling me what henshin pens to give them, and if I need to design them, my father will be helping me. Either way, I'll need to design new henshin pens before I leave for the next generation of this kingdom. I don't think any of you know this, but Rini is not my daughter. I'm not sure if she's Endymion's daughter or not. I found her one morning when I was going outside for my morning walk with Hotaru. Let me think back and see if the crystal or my memory tells me whether or not Dar- Endymion is Rini's father." Serenity says.  
***  
"Angel, what are we going to do? We can't let Serena back into our life as if she never left. We need to put her through some sort of test, something to prove that she'll always be loyal to us, even though she's going to be queen." Char said. "Hey, have we seen Serena since she helped us in our fight against Sailor Mercury? I don't think we have. Where could she be?" Angel said. "All I can tell you girls is that she's not here. None of us knows where she is. She wasn't supposed to be here, but I needed to be here for my job, and so she teleported us here. She's going to teleport back to get me when we're supposed to start traveling back here, for her to live here. I have no more to say on this subject, considering that I wasn't even supposed to tell you why she's not here right now." With hearing that, the two turned around in surprise. After he said that, Darien left.  
"What do you suppose he meant by that Angel?" Char asked. "He meant exactly what he said. That I'm not here and I won't be for a while yet. Don't you guys even dare to think of trying to put me through a test to see how loyal I am to you. I should be the one testing you guys, which is exactly what I'm going to do when I get back here. Have fun you guys, I need to get back to my mansion. See ya." With that, Serena left. "When do you think that Laura will be back with us? I miss seeing her around and hearing her talk about the problems going on in the world in what we need to talk about at a scout meeting. Why does she have to be gone when we need her the most, especially to figure out what to do about Serena showing up when we need her the most? We need her back. We need to come up with a plan to help her escape, I know that they brainwashed her. The only question is how long it took them to brainwash her."  
"YOU STUPID SAILOR BRATS. I'M NOT BRAINWASHED ANYMORE. I'M STILL WITH THEM BECAUSE I LIKE IT THERE. IF YOU CAN GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON TO GO BACK TO YOU PUNY SCOUTS, THEN I MIGHT CONSIDER IT. Until then, stop trying to get me out of there. You'd have to get 2 other people out with me, if one of those two is still alive." Sailor Mercury said. "Sailor Mercury, we can help you. Why won't you let us take you away from their influence? You don't need anyone from there. All that anyone ever brings from that place is death, destruction, pain, and sorrow. Why won't you listen to us?" Char and Angel pleaded. Suddenly, Chaotic Sailor Moon appeared, in her newest outfit of black and silver. "Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, why must you torment everyone so? Sailor Mercury will be back with the team soon, but now is not the time. Sailor Mercury, if you wish to fight, you'll have to find me. I'm not an easy person to find, considering that I can hide my identity from anyone, even the rest of the Sailor Scouts. Do you guys think that I see when you'll be in trouble ahead of time and just appear to help you? I can't do that. I can feel your energy, and when I feel that someone with dark power is near and if it's stronger than yours, I will show up, but only then. If I feel your energy and dark energy that is lower than yours, or is the same as yours, you'll be fighting without my help. Now, let each other be. Good-bye" Chaotic Sailor Moon left as quickly as she showed up.  
"We have got to learn how to do that, mainly so we can show up at someone's house and scare them." Sailor Mars said. "Or so that we can get them to help us in a hurry. What kind of test do you think she'll put us through? I wonder if she'll let us know ahead of time so that we can get ready for it." Sailor Mars and Venus went into an alley and de-transformed. Char and Angel then walked to their original destination, which was the fair. "Now, I don't think I want to stay here. I'm not sure, but I have the feeling that they're going to attack here." Angel said. "Which is all the more reason that we need to stay here. We need to make sure that no one gets hurt. Look, there's Kirsty. Let's go ask her why she disappears before every battle, and appears after every battle. Let's go." Angel and Char walk over to where Kirsty is. She doesn't know that they're behind her until Char speaks.  
"Kirsty, we need to talk. Now." "Fine. I'll tell you what I can. Not everything though. That's the only thing." Kirsty said. "Well, if you won't tell them everything, then I can. I mean, how hard can it be to tell them?" Serena said. "Where did you come from? Who are you?" Kirsty asked. "I am who I am. It is of no importance." Serena replied. "As to where I came from, that too is of no importance. Just know that I am not really here. My spirit is here to tell them everything that I know about you and why you disappear before every attack. I am unable to talk with you girls this time, but I assure you, when we talk about this, I will be present. You are not to talk about this right now. Here, you'll need to keep her under constant observation. This power holding her will make others unable to touch her to take her away, will force her to go where you tell her to, not where she wants to, and will ensure that she will be unable to go where she wants to, or where she needs to, unless told to go there by you two. This will hold her until I get here, then once I arrive, I will do this again and she will be forced to listen to all three of us. Now girls, have fun. There will be an attack today in about 5 minutes over by the ferris wheel. You will take Kirsty with you, but she won't fight. She will be protected by the magic that I have used on her. This will not be draining to me. Anyone that tries to free her, will instantly be killed. Which means that neither of you can try to free her. She must stay at one of your houses. I really must go. I've spent too much time explaining this already. We shall see each other again two days from now. Good-bye." With that, Serena left.  
"Who was that? Where did she come from? What was she talking about?" Kirsty asked. "We can't tell you. It is up to her to tell you. Where she came from, we don't know. What she was talking about, that was explained. Now, we must go to the ferris wheel." Char said. "I'm not going over there. I will be waiting for you by the entrance to the fair." With that said, Kirsty tried to walk away. "I can't go anywhere. What did you do to me?" Kirsty asked. "Neither of us did anything. It was that girl that was just here. Now, all three of us are going to the ferris wheel." Angel said. All three of them walked to the ferris wheel, with Kirsty trying to get away occasionally. Suddenly, Sailor Mercury appeared in front of them, wanting to help them. Jon and Rei, or Ami, as was her real name, had been transported elsewhere.  
Suddenly, screams were heard from the people around them. "We'd better transform." "I don't want to transform. You can't make me!" "VENUS HEART CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" "MARS HEART CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!" "I don't know how much longer we can deal with this. They're now attacking on a daily basis. I hope we get help soon." "Don't worry Mars, you will. I'm sending my brother to you. He's you're soul mate. While he has the powers of the moon and Pluto, like me, he has other powers. He is a wizard. Yes, he was my brother in this time as well, but my parents adopted only me. Yes, I am adopted. My brother's name is Draco. Do not tell Angel, but her soul mate will be arriving there a few days after Draco. His name is Ron. Draco may seem cold, but that is how he was brought up. I will talk to him once I get there. Ron is famous for all the great things he has helped with. No, Venus cannot hear me. I must go though. I fear that the future is already changing. I've said too much. Good-bye for now Mars." 


	3. Arrival In Tokyo

Chapter 3  
  
Arrival In Tokyo  
  
"Wonder where I go from here. I can't stop and ask anyone for directions. I'm a Malfoy. I don't need to ask for directions." "Draco, how many times must you be told to stop and ask for directions when you're lost?" "Serrie, that you again?" "Yes Draco, it's me again. I can tell you where to go, if you'd like me to." "Yes, please Serrie. I refuse to ask any of these muggles for help." "When you see cherry blossoms, which should be coming up soon, just go up the stairs there at the temple and ask for Char Hino. Her mother's name is Rei Hino. If they don't trust you, tell them that everything will be explained when Serenity the third, Serenity the second's daughter, gets there. They should leave you alone then. If they don't, leave it to me. I've got to go. I'll probably get my ass kicked by one of my guardians for talking to you this long. Good-bye for now, Drac." "See ya Serrie."  
"Wow, she was right. There is a temple here. Excuse me, do you know where I could find Char Hino?" "Drac?" "Yes, Serrie?" "Do NOT, I repeat, NOT tell them your name under any circumstance. Do not ask questions right now. I'll explain when I get there. I'll be there in about 5 minutes. But, do not tell anyone. Understood? This is very important to me." "Of course, Serrie. I'd never tell anyone anything that you wouldn't want me to." "Thank you Drac." No problem Serrie." Rei was getting suspicious of this young man in front of her. He zoned out for five minutes. She didn't know what was going on. She considers the fact that he's an enemy, so she won't tell him anything about her daughter. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm unable to tell you where she is at the moment. Please stay in the temple until I get rid of him. Please Char.  
"Mom, what are you doing out here? Who's that? My name's Char Hino. This is my mom, Rei Hino. What's your name, sir?" Char said. "I'm sorry. I'm unable to give that information out right now. I would appreciate it though, if I could stay here." Draco said. "I'm sorry. You can't. We do not know your name, yet you know ours. You must leave. I don't trust anyone that looks like you, and neither does my mother. Please leave, immediately." Char explained. "Char! How dare you turn a guest away from your home just because he wasn't allowed to give his name. I'm disappointed in you. I'm tempted to take your powers right now, but I think someone I know would be mad at me forever and I don't want that." Serena exclaimed. "Serena! What are you doing here? Do you know him? Do you need something from the temple?" "I'm here to stay. Yes, I know him. No, I don't need something from the temple." "Serrie?" "Yes, Drac?" "Am I allowed to tell them my name yet?" "Yes, but use your formal name. Tell them that you are Prince Draco Midnight Silver Tiger of the Moon and the planet Pluto. Brother to Princess Serenity Silver Midnight Tiger of the Moon and the planet Pluto." "Aw, do I really have to say all of that?" "Yes, I'm afraid you do. Then, say your name in this life." "Got it."  
"Now, you two must listen carefully to what he has to say because he'll only say it once. Why you need to Rei, I don't know. You betrayed my mother with Darien. Yes, she knows about it. Yes, she stayed with him. Just so that I could be born. You broke her spirit and made her hate you. There you go. You can tell them whatever you want to D." Serena said. "Thanks Serena. You asked my name and I was unable to give it to you, so here it is now. I am Prince Draco Midnight Silver Tiger of the Moon and the planet Pluto. Brother to Princess Serenity Silver Midnight Tiger. And, heir to the planet Pluto. But, in this life, I go by Draco Malfoy and that's my sister, Serena Malfoy."  
"Sir, uh, her name isn't Serena Malfoy. It's Serena Tsukino." Char said. "Draco! How could you tell them my name? I just got it changed yesterday. I wanted them all here so that I could tell them at once." Serena said, exasperated. "Sorry Serrie. I'm just glad that I don't have to go around pretending to hate you. Serrie, please don't tell me that you're with Endymion in this life." "Of course she is. They are soulmates. They love each other very much. They even have a child in the future." Char said, surprised. In fact, she was shocked that he asked such a question. "Serenity Silver Midnight Tiger! How could you betray Severus that way? You know very well what and who I'm talking about." Draco yelled. "Don't worry Drac. Everything will be explained soon. In exactly ten minutes, actually. Can you wait that long?" "Sure, Serrie."  
"I'll be back in about ten minutes. Drac, you might want to come with me. This involves you. Rei, Char, don't try to figure out where we are. You won't be able to see or sense us. Let's go quick." With that, they went to a secret place made just for the two of them. Draco saw Serena take something out, and then start to chant. "Alahay coman, alihoy so. Iste istay, iste isto. Coman istoy ista iste. Cotoy cotay. Silver Crystal, istas, coman Draco ko alahay tocons ista istes. Lo sa cotones" Out of all that, Draco only understood three words. Draco, and Silver Crystal. "Serrie, what did you say?" He hasn't yet noticed that they both look different. "I said, 'I pray to Selene. Please grant my wish. Give me my true form. I beg you. Silver Crystal, please, give Draco and I out true forms. We need them." Serena explained. He then saw what she looked like and knew he looked different as well. Before Serena made the wish, Draco was 5'5, had black hair, and blue eyes. Now, he is 5'10, has silvery-white hair, and ice blue eyes. Before the wish, Serena was 5'3, had blonde hair, and blue eyes. Now, she is 5'9, has silvery-white hair, like her brother, and dark ice blue eyes.  
"We'd better get back now. I'd like to hear what they think of me. They'll probably say that I'm better than Serena was, without knowing I am her. All but six will betray me. Which leaves two scouts. I know who will betray me and who won't." Serena said. Even her voice changed. It was softer, melodious, and carried authority. She was even graceful, of course, she was before, but she couldn't show it. "Sure Serrie." Draco said. His voice was deeper as well. He didn't have to pretend to be klutzy, so his walking didn't improve. They walked out of the spot and to the temple door. Char came outside when she heard steps. "Char, how good of you to greet us. Do not tell anyone in there who we are. Before you even ask, yes, we are the same people that left a few minutes ago. I just had the Silver Crystal give us out true forms back. After this meeting is done, everyone will get their true forms. Let's go in now Char." Serena said, in her melodious voice.  
"Of course. Oh, just to let you know, three of the girls in there will go crazy at seeing you, and one boy will go crazy at seeing her with another." Char explained. "That's fine. I'm just going to walk in holding onto his arm and then use him as a pillow, nothing more. But, they don't know that. You'll see why we needed our true forms for this soon. Trust me. When we go in, say that the Serena you knew was a fake and that I'm the real Moon Princess. All but Angel will believe you, but that's only because she can tell who I am and if you're lying. I need you to go in there and bring Angel out." "Of course, Princess." "Don't worry about Angel going crazy over you. She will know who you are immediately. Well, she'll know that you're off limits." "Ok Serrie. I trust you."  
Within minutes, Char and Angel had returned. "Serenity, is that you? Have you finally gone back to your true form? Thank goodness. I was beginning to wonder when you would. And this must be your brother. Hello Draco. Good to see you again." Angel said. "Angel, I need you to pretend that you don't know I'm Serena. After this meeting, everyone will have their true forms. What you need to do is say that the Serena you knew was a fake and that I'm the real Moon Princess. This is very important. This will prove some things that I already know will happen." Angel was shocked by her voice. She hadn't heard it in so long. They all walked into the room, with Serena holding Draco's arm and then sat down, with Serena using Draco as a pillow.  
"Are we ready to start the meeting? I have some very important news to tell you." Char said. Laura and Kirsty weren't really paying attention. They were busy staring at the guy that had walked in with them. When they heard that, they came out of their thoughts. "The Serena that we knew is not the princess. She was sent by an enemy. That is why she always showed up late to everything. That is also how they learned of our identities. We have found the real Moon Princess. She's right there." Laura and Kirsty were thinking the same thing. Now I can go out with that cute guy. No one will care, because the Prince is right here, so that guy can't be with the princess. "Well, if the princess is right there, then why is she leaning on that guy like that? She should come over here by a real prince. Now, Serenity, why don't you come over here by your true love. Just to let you know Serenity, that was not a question, that was an order."  
"No. I'm going to stay here where I'm comfortable. Besides, I have a few things to tell you. Fir-" She was cut off by Laura and Kirsty telling the cute guy to stay away from her and that he would be better off with one of them. "I always knew that Serena wasn't the real princess. She was never graceful, never on time, and her voice was so high-pitched." Laura said. "I know. Her grades were always so low. She was such a ditz." Kirsty said. "She was so naive too. She didn't even know that I was with you two when were were together. She wouldn't give any to me, so I got it from you. And she actually thought that I loved her. Man, she was so stu-" This time, it was Darien that was cut off. "Thank you for finally shutting up. As I was say-" "You really shouldn't talk that way to me. I'll have to teach you a lesson. You're going to pay for talking to me like that. Don't thi-" Darien was again cut off by Serenity.  
"As I was saying, first, there are some things that you need to know. As 7 people in this room know, I am, or was, Serena. Darien, you never will be king. My true love will be. There are six people in here that will be happy getting their true forms. They will be very powerful and stunning in that form. The rest will be what they were in the Crystal Millenium." Then she took out the crystal and started chanting again. "Alahay coman, alihoy so. Iste istay, iste isto. Coman cotones istoy iste isto. Cotoy cotay. Le sa cotones." "Uh, Serena, what did you say?" Char asked. "I said, 'I pray to Selene. Please grant my wish. Give them their true forms. I beg you. They need them.'" Serena explained. Char had been about 5'4, had long red hair, and green eyes. She was now 5'9, had long and shiny black hair with purple highlights, and blood red eyes. Angel had been 5'4, long blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. She was now 5'9, still had long blonde hair, but it had silver streaks, and she had a lighter shade of blue eyes. The outer scouts stayed the same.  
Darien had been 5'10 with midnight black hair, and dark, dark, blue eyes. He was now 5'2, with brown hair, and brown eyes. Laura stayed the same height, which was 5'4, and had the same eye and hair color as Darien. Kirsty went from 5'10 to 5'3, and had the same hair and eye color as Laura and Darien. They were all dressed in servants clothing. "HOW DARE YOU!!!!! HOW DARE YOU GIVE US THESE FAKE FORMS WHEN YOU KNOW WHAT OURS REALLY ARE!!!!" Three voices yelled at once. "And how dare you talk to my daughter that way!? All she did was tell the crystal to give everyone their true forms because they needed them." "Oh." "My." "God." "Hello mother. Good to see you again. I trust that the real Earth prince is ready to show?" Serenity asked her mother, Queen Serenity. "The real Earth prince has already shown, but you put him into servants clothing, you little whore." Laura said. "Now, now Laura. You can't say that to me when you and Kirsty are the ones that go around giving themselves up to different guys everynight and my ex-boyfriend."  
"Yes, well anyway. Serenity, he is ready to show himself, but he won't be here for a while. I'm not sure how long. Until he shows, you and your brother are to stay here with Rei (the betraying bitch) and Char. I must go now. Sirius needs me. Good-bye dear. Oh, and Draco?" "Yes?" "Do NOT, I repeat, NOT let your sister out of your sight. Got it?" "Yes mother." Draco said sullenly. Queen Serenity left and then everything was as normal as it could get now.  
"Darien, since the silver crystal graciously showed us that you are a servant, you are to start your job immediately. You are to serve Draco, Char, Angel, and I until the Earth Prince gets here." Serenity said. "Well, I guess I don't have much to do because the Earth Prince is here. Now, I don't see why it's taking so much time to convince you, but I've had enough. If you give me my true form, then there won't be much punishment." Darien said, smugly. He thought that he had her there.  
"The reason it's taking so long to convince her is because you aren't the prince. I know who is and Serenity knows who is as well. One or two others might, but I don't know. I have one warning for three people in this room. Stay away from him. He doesn't like you and she doesn't like you Darien. You can forget trying to seduce my sister so that she'll have to marry you. Serenity will be in the room that I'm in, only so that I can keep and eye on her. No offense Serrie, but I need to do this. It's so that I can keep an innocent conscience after how I've treated you." Draco said. "No problem. I mean, Mother did tell you to keep an eye on me. How can you do that if I'm not in the same room as you?" "Ya know something? You're right. I don't know how I ever thought that I wouldn't be able to keep an eye on you if you weren't in the same room as me. Serrie, can I talk to you in private for a few minutes?" Draco asked. "Sure, lets talk this way. Will that do?" "Yes. I was wondering who my soulmate was." "Of course I do. I can't tell you though, just in case you decide to try to be with someone else. I wish I could tell you, but I can't." "It's ok Serrie. I understand." "OH SHIT! Drac, I need to give one more scout their true form. She used her power to block the fact that she was sleeping with Endymion. I'm going to kill that one. I'm sorry Drac. You'll have to find someone else to hit on. Your so-called soulmate is going to die. Before you ask what I mean by 'so-called soulmate' I'll tell you. I mean that she's using her powers to try to get you to her side you kick me out of the team so she can rule." "Now, hold on" If you want, you can leave the room while I do this, all right? It's all up to you." Serena said out loud. This confused everyone in the room except for Draco. "No. It's all right Serrie. I'll watch." "All right. Alahay coman, alihoy so. Iste istay, iste isto. 


	4. Author Note

You can flame my stories all you want, and try to convince me to stop writing but it won't work. I don't care if people think my stories are stupid. I'm doing something that I want to do and no one will stop me. If people don't like it, deal with it.  
  
Silver Tiger Goddess 


	5. Author Note 2

Author Note 2  
  
So that I don't have to put this in Chapters following, and because I forgot to put it in the past chapters, I do Not own any characters in my stories. I do own Jessica, Char, Laura, Brandon, Jon, Austin, Angel, Robert, Tuxedo Moon, Kirsty, Shawn, Gilbert, Justin, Jason. For now.  
  
Silver Tiger Goddess 


End file.
